The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more specifically, to regression testing.
Computer processing systems (e.g., laptops, smartphones, wearable computing devices, desktop computers, etc.) execute software (e.g., operating systems, applications, etc.) to process data. It is beneficial to perform software testing to test the software to determine whether the software meets design and development requirements, responds correctly to various inputs, perform functions timely, is sufficiently usable, can operate in its intended environment, achieves desired results, and operates reliably and consistently. One type of software testing is regression testing, which verifies that previously developed software continues to perform in the same way following a change to the software. For example, if the software is changed (e.g., updated, enhanced, patched, reconfigured, etc.), it may be desirable to perform software regression testing to confirm that the software still performs as it did prior to the change(s).